


Telegram

by ScoreCounter



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Conversations, Post-Canon, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoreCounter/pseuds/ScoreCounter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku called, and Joshua responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Almost Fandom-Traditional "Joshua's Response to Neku" fic.

Neku?  
I'm sorry, I haven't got much time... where to begin, hm?

I got your message. I've been listening. I have to listen, it's kinda my job.  
...You knew that already.

It's odd, really. Years of looking over this whole place, long enough to get tired of it... and then there's you. I thought I understood you, that you were this shallow, careless being.

How did you find it? Changing? Shibuya... she's found it a pain, to say the least. I'm not sure she has the capacity to trust me any more to be honest.

Looking back... was I selfish? Or was I self-destructive? Same question could be asked of you, to be honest.  
Well, it could. But I have enough dignity, I think, to not tar you with the same brush.  
Not anymore.

Thanks for your offer, by the way. It's kind of you. But...

It's too soon. For all of us. Sanae, the Higher-Ups... It's almost like I've been put on administrative leave, as funny as that sounds. I'd like to come and hang out, trust me, but...

I don't understand why. Why do you want to see me again?

I put you through hell.

Quite literally, remember.

...I am hilarious.

It's strange. It's the first time I've been at peace for a while. Quite some time, as a matter of fact.

I can't come and see you now...  
But remember that I want to. Someday. When everything's calmed down, when I...  
When I can say sorry to you. When I can say that and mean it. Don't panic, I trust you too. You can wait.

I have to be off now. Stay safe. Keep the others well for me. Tell them I'll be back. Yeah... One day, I'll come back. Until then, no regrets, no anxieties. Go forward how ever you want, and prove to me that I made the right choice.

Please... do this for me?

I... can't call you partner anymore. It wouldn't feel right. You have all your partners there with you already. This isn't goodbye, Neku. I'll keep checking in on you, be sure of that.

So... for now... See you on the highway... Neku.


	2. Signed, Neku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku's a talkative guy when he wants to be. Too bad for Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to like this, so I figured I'd develop it a bit. Commentary VERY welcome.

...Joshua.

...Damnit. I hardly know how to start this, asshole.

...Never knew you to be a dramatist. Eh, who am I kidding. Definitley not much of a listener, though.  
We're all fine, by the way, thanks for asking. Shaken.

It was odd, in a way, not seeing you there. Well, not seeing you there anyway. Yeah, you were there.

It doesn't take a genius to work that one out.

To be honest... I had those sorts of thoughts about me too. Cold. Lifeless. Worthless.

I wouldn't say careless, though, Josh.

I think I'll be the first person to ask how you've been. I can imagine, to be honest. Getting yourself tangled up in that mess, deciding to end it all... Yeah, I think I would call you selfish and self-destructive.

You still there? Good.

We've been okay. I met Eri. She's... nice. I can see why Shiki likes her. You know why I chose... why I agreed to Hachiko? Because of you, Josh. I'll play him this time, okay? I'll wait. I can wait.

Oh, and in answer to your question... you put me through hell... and damnit, not funny... but it was no worse than the hell I was already going through.

You know that. You knew that. Every mark, every line, every last inch, you've seen it.

And you know what? For the first time, I think I feel at peace too.

I'll see you someday, Josh. And I think I'll leave the choice of if I should punch you when that happens to myself for now.

You made the right choice, Josh. If if hell descends on this place right now... you made the right choice.

You made the right choice for me. However much I loathe your stupid ass for it.

Sure you can keep checking on me... but only if I can keep checking in on you.


End file.
